Leech alternate ending
by ShootingFirework
Summary: This, as the title states, is just an alternate ending to season one's Leech. This is also my first fanfic attempt ever so review and criticisms are always welcome.


Eric quickly realizes that Clark's attempt to regain his abilities had failed. He looked over at Clark, who was shaking and freezing as a result of the electric shock he had just gone through. Eric heard sirens in the distance getting closer and closer as the time went by. He went over to Clark to try to get his body to stop shaking by putting his jacket on Clark. The ambulance finally arrived; the paramedics got out and rushed over to Eric to make sure that he was okay. When the paramedics saw Clark's body, which had finally stopped shaking but he had also stopped breathing. He yelled to one of the other paramedics to grab the necessary equipment to get Clark breathing again. Afterwards he asked Eric, "Do you know whom this boy is and if so do you know his parents' number so that you can call and let them know what happened?"

"His name is Clark Kent and I do not have his phone number but I do have his best friend, Chloe Sullivan's number. I can call her, get the Kent's phone number, and then call them," said Eric.

"Thank you, " said the paramedic.

"Hey, it's Chloe. What's up?" said Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, it's Eric. Do you have the Kent's phone number?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, it's 555-0145. What's up?" asked Chloe, "Is Clark okay?"

"I don't know. I think he will be," said Eric right before hanging up giving Chloe a reason to worry. She quickly called Kents to see if they knew where Clark was and whether he was okay. But the phone was busy. Eric must have called as soon as he got off the phone with her. She was beginning to freak out thinking that something horrible had happened to Clark. So far this week, he had already been thrown onto a car and had bruised a few ribs, or broken a few; he had refused to get x-rays. Chloe finally got so nervous about Clark that she hopped into her car and quickly drove over to the Kent Farm. When she got there, there was no one home. She then called Eric from her cell phone so that she could figure out where Clark and the Kents were. "Hey Eric, this is Chloe. Where is Clark? Are the Kents with him? Come on Eric please tell me what happened. I am freaking out," said Chloe.

"Okay Chloe. Clark is on his way to the hospital as are his parents. Clark suffered severe electric shock and they are trying to get him breathing again. He also sustained some injuries. I don't know how bad they are right now," said Eric. Chloe was shocked. She immediately drove over to the hospital to see Clark.

When she got there, she went to find the Kents. When she found them, she ran to them. "Oh my god. I heard about what happened. Is Clark okay?" asked Chloe.

"We don't know yet, Chloe. We got the call from Eric and rushed over here but the doctors haven't come out yet and we haven't seen Clark at all yet," Mrs. Kent said with tears streaming down her face.

Four hours later, a doctor started walking towards the Kents and Chloe. The Kents stood up and asked how Clark was. "Well," the doctor said bringing the Kents into a private family room and leaving Chloe in the general waiting area, "he has some oxygen getting into his system now. Although he is still not breathing on his own yet, we have hooked an oxygen system up so that he can get some oxygen into his system. He also is still unconscious. We have looked at all of his injuries. He seems to have a bunch of broken ribs. He most likely has a concussion in addition to a broken arm and ankle, and a dislocated shoulder. We do not know how long he will remain unconscious."

10 days later

Martha looked at the bed that her son had been in for ten days hoping for some sign of movement or some sign of consciousness just as she had been doing for the last ten days. The doctor came in to see if there had been any change. When he realized that there hadn't been, he turned to Martha and said "He has been like this for 10 days. He is not getting any better. His injuries have remained in the same condition as they were when he came in. When he comes back into consciousness, he will be in so much pain. He will not be able to imagine how much pain. We have not been able to treat his injuries and will not be able to until he regains consciousness," said the doctor.

5 days later

Jonathan was sitting by the bedside waiting in prayer that his son would wake soon. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he looked up and saw his son's beautiful green eyes. This sign gave him the feeling of joy that he had been hoping for for the past fifteen days. He quickly got up and ran to get the doctor. He ran back to his son's side who was moaning in agony. "Clark, I am so happy now. Don't move because the electric shock that you received trying to get your abilities back caused your injuries that you already had to come back and whatever happened between you and Eric before the electric shock, those injuries haven't healed at all either. You will be in so much pain if you move so just don't move. Oh yeah and x-rays don't show anything that would make people think that you are unhuman. I am just so happy that you are going to be okay now," Jonathan said. Jonathan was crying so much that he didn't even realize that the doctor had entered the room.

"Clark, my name is Dr. Ackles. I am the doctor who has been taking care of you. As your father has already told you, your injuries haven't healed yet. They haven't even begun to be corrected yet. Now that you are conscious again, we can begin to fix your injuries. Let me just tell you what kind of injuries you have. You broke several ribs, your arm and ankle. You also have a concussion, the exact severity of it we do not know yet, and a dislocated shoulder," stated Dr. Ackles. At that moment, his mom came into the room and ran over to her son who looked dazed and confused.

"Are you okay Clark?" asked Martha while crying with joy.

"I hope I will be. It hurts really bad," whispered Clark who was in too much pain to talk for very long.

"Well Lana, Pete, and Chloe are waiting to see you," said Jonathan, "I love you son."

"I love you two dad," said Clark, "how long was I unconscious for and how long will I bee in here?"

"Well Clark, you were unconscious for 15 days and I wouldn't expect on going home any time soon given the extent of your injuries," said the doctor as he left the room leaving Clark and his parents alone in the room.

"Clark we were so scared that you would not regain consciousness. This has been the most traumatic event in our lives. Eric feels horrible that this happened to you. He was here until the cops tried to arrest him and then he ran away. He has kept in touch; right now he is in Canada trying to figure out how to get you your abilities back. He left his number so that you can call him when you feel better. Right now, after Pete, Chloe, and Lana visit, get some rest because you have tests to figure out the severity of your injuries today," said Martha.

Just minutes after they had left, Pete, Lana, and Chloe came in. Chloe ran over and gave Clark a big hug but she regretted it as he winced in pain from his ribs. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I can't believe I did that. Your parents told us how much pain you were in before we came in. Ever since Eric called me to get your parents' phone number and told me what happened, I have been so scared Clark," said Chloe.

"We all have," Lana and Pete said.

"It hasn't been the same at school without you," said Lana.

"Yeah I haven't had anyone to play basketball with. But looking at you, it doesn't look like that will be happening soon," said Pete.

"Well, we'll let you get some rest. Bye Clark we will be back later," his friends said as they walked out the door. He was shocked that Lex wasn't there because Lex had had some odd theories this week dealing with Clark and the accident. Although Clark knew what he was saying was true, he couldn't let Lex know.

It seemed as if he had just closed his eyes when the doctors were trying to wake him up again to go get x-rays. As they rolled Clark down the hallway towards the x-ray room, he saw Lex out of the corner of his eye. Lex had obviously seen him as well because he came running towards Clark and the doctors. "Clark, I just heard that you were awake. I just came by to see how you were," said Lex.

"Sorry, Mr. Luthor. Clark is on his way towards testing right now. You will have to talk to him after his tests are done," the doctors said as they continued to roll Clark down the hallways.

5 hours later

Clark was lying in his bed asleep with the help of several heavy painkillers. The doctors however were in the next room looking at the multiple x-rays they had taken of Clark's body. The extents of his injuries were worse than they had expected. He had broken his bone in his leg from his knee to his ankle, with the break at the ankle the worst. He also broke the bones in his arm from above his elbow to his fingers. He had broken 9 of his 12 ribs and had bruised the other 3. The breaks in his legs and arms would require surgery to correct. His concussion turned out to be of mild severity. He would have most of his memories but he would be a little forgetful for the next couple days. As soon as his parents arrived, they told them the severity of the injuries. While the Kents were nervous about what the doctors were worried about what the doctors would learn while operating, they decided that was okay if it would help to ease their son's pain.

2 hours later

The doctors were busy in the operating room, while the Kents, Chloe and Lex were pacing back and forth around the waiting area. Pete had had to leave to work on homework and Lana, against her will, had had to go to work.

When he doctors finished four hours later, the nurses moved Clark into a recovery room while Dr. Ackles went to the waiting room to speak with the Kents.

"The surgery was successful. We were able to correct most of the broken bones. He will be in pain still but hopefully we were able to ease his pain a little. He is in recovery right now, he should be up in a couple of hours," said the doctor.

When Clark woke up, Eric Summers was standing next to the room. "Hey Clark. I just wanted to come and make sure that you were okay. I was so scared that I had killed you. Your parents might have told you that I am working on a way to get your abilities back. I don't know how you lived a semi-normal life with these abilities," said Eric.

"What exactly happened at the dam? I remember getting there but I don't remember anything else," asked Clark.

"Well I was once again on the ledge this time I wanted to test my abilities to see if I had any limits. So I jumped off the ledge and then went to the control booth, where you were standing. You tried to tell me that I would get used to these abilities but I didn't believe you and I wondered how you would know. I then threw you against the door, which is where some of your injuries come from. The other ones come from when I threw you onto the electric box. You got up and grabbed the electric cable," said Eric as he paused for a minute, "the cable sent an electric shock between us and then you started shaking and shivering and you blacked out."

"What if we grabbed a meteor rock and then tried to switch the abilities back to me." Said Clark.

"That would work," said Eric, "I will go back and work on that. See you later, Clark." As soon as he was done speaking, he into hyper mode and left before any one else saw him.

Clark finally had a chance to think about his life and his injuries. He had a sling on his arm as well as a cast. He had a cast on his leg and it was elevated. His chest was wrapped in the ace bandage as he had for a couple days. He was still in a lot of pain but not as much as before.

2 weeks later

Clark Kent was finally getting to go home. The doctors had wanted to keep him there until his injuries healed a little. He still had to stay in bed for another week or two but at least it would be his bed, not a hospital bed. As he was rolled down the halls of the hospital, he could've sworn that he had seen Eric off in the distance. Once he got in the car, he fell asleep on the way home. When he woke up, he was in his own bed with Eric sitting beside him. "Do you have something with sitting by my bed the moment I wake up," Clark jokingly remarked.

"Yeah I guess I do. Well I have an idea to get you your abilities back. But unfortunately we are going to have to wait until your injuries are healed so that you can be treated without any explanation. It will be easier but more painful. Sorry, I am sure that you are not used to pain so whatever you are feeling must be like 10 ten worse than normal people. So once you are 100 percent better, we can switch back," said Eric.

"Hey Eric. When you were telling me what happened, you mentioned that you didn't know how I knew that you would get used to the abilities. How did you figure out that I had them before you," asked Clark

"Well, for starters, you always acted like my savior. I kind of asked your parents and when I told them that I would never tell anyone, no matter what, and how you had tried to protect me so many times and now I wanted to help you. They told me," said Eric.

"Okay well as you said I am in a lot of pain. So I am going to go back to sleep. Thank you for being so helpful," said Clark.

"No problem. What are friends for?" said Eric.

With that statement, Chloe came in and said, "Sorry Clark I know you want to sleep but I just wanted to say Welcome home."

"Thanks Chloe," said Clark already half asleep.

2 weeks later

Clark was back in the hospital for his check-up.

"Well his arm is healing very nicely. His leg, on the other hand, is not healing how we wanted it to. His shoulder is a lot better. There will be no physical sign of injury and the only effect it might have is pain at times of strenuous use. His ribs are also healing very well. He would like to keep him on bed rest for another 2 weeks and have another check-up when we might be able to take the cast off his arm," said Dr. Ackles.

1 week later

Clark was getting tired of lying in his bed. He wanted to go to the loft, school, and the Talon. Most of all he wanted the pain to go away. He wanted his abilities back just so that he wouldn't have to deal with so much pain. "Mom, Can I please go over to the loft and lay on the hammock? I am sick of being cooped up in the house. I want some fresh air," said Clark.

"Clark darling. I wish I could let you go over. But you know what Dr. Ackles said," said Martha sadly. She hated to see her son in pain and upset.

"Well I am not in my bed right now. What's the difference between the couch and the loft? Please" said Clark.

"Fine," said Martha walking over to help Clark into his wheelchair and up into the loft. Once in the hammock, he smiled, which he hadn't done since the incident with Eric. This little smile made Martha almost happier than the day that Clark found them or when Clark had finally regained consciousness.

When Lana, Chloe, and Pete came over after school, they went upstairs to see Clark as they had been doing since he had returned home. When he wasn't there, they ran downstairs to see if he was on the couch. When he wasn't there either, they began to think of where he could be. Finally Pete wondered if maybe Clark had finally gotten his mom to take him out to the loft. They then ran over to the barn and ran up the steps. They all seemed pleased to see Clark asleep with a happier look on his face. They missed the Clark Kent who was smiling most of the time. Since Clark was asleep, they decided to let him stay there and sleep.

A week later

Clark was at the hospital again. Dr. Ackles was looking at the x-rays that had just been taken.

"Okay, from looking at the x-rays, it looks as if Clark's arm is almost completely healed. We are going to take the cast off and put an ace bandage on it. His leg is still not healing how we wanted and his ribs are completely healed. About Clark's leg, we are going to need to do more surgery on it," said Dr. Ackles.

"Alright, when do you want to do the surgery?" asked Martha.

"Well, we are backed up for a couple days. So I don't know. I should know by the end of next week," said Dr. Ackles.

"Alright. Thank you," said Mr. Kent

2 weeks later

"Hello, this is Dr. Ackles. The surgery is scheduled for the end of next week," Dr. Ackles said, "I will see you guys at the end of this week for pre-surgery work."

"Thank you doctor. We will be there," said Jonathan.

A week later

Dr. Ackles took more x-rays, not only so that he could explain the procedure to the Kents, but also so that he could give Clark a clean bill of health before the surgery.

"Well Clark all of your other injuries are healed. So once the surgery is over and we say that you can go home, you can do what you want but with crutches," said Dr. Ackles, "okay what we are going to do next week is re-break the bone. We are then going to set it how we want and it should be fine."

A week later

Clark was once again at the hospital. He was getting ready to go into surgery for a second time. He couldn't wait until his injuries healed and he got his abilities back and wouldn't have to deal with this stuff again.

3 hours later

The doctors walked out of the operating room and went to talk to Clark's parents. "We figured out what we did wrong. We have corrected it and he should be up in a couple hours. We should be able to take the cast off in about 2 months. He can go home once he is up and then he can start school again.

4 hours later

Clark was up and on his way home. He was looking forward to tomorrow, his first day of school since the accident at the dam. He was very thankful to Lana, Chloe, and Pete who had brought him his homework everyday. He had taken all of his tests, thanks to a deal made between his friends, Clark, and his teachers.

The next day

Clark hobbled down the halls of Smallville High on his crutches. When he got to his locker, Lana showed up to help him get his stuff to class.

"Hey, are you new here?" she jokingly asked, "Welcome back Clark. We missed you."

"Thanks Lana. I have missed you guys too. I don't think I could have lasted another day lying in my bed. I just can't wait until I get this cast off and get off these crutches," said Clark.

"Yeah I can imagine. Going from never being sick or injured to this must be difficult," said Lana.

"Yeah it is difficult and thank you for getting my homework and everything for me. I wouldn't have survived all of that lying around without you, Chloe, Pete, and Lex.

2 months later

Clark was back at the hospital. He was finally getting his cast off. Once it was off, he got off the bed and tried to walk.

"Oww," Clark said, "Why am I having difficulty walking?"

"That is because you haven't used your leg in like five months. We are going to do physical therapy twice a week for about a month to get your leg strength back. So I want you to continue to use the crutches until after your physical therapy or until I say differently. We will start your therapy sessions today," said Dr. Ackles.

"Alright," said Clark who was happy to have his cast off but was mad because he had to deal with the crutches still.

"I want you to use them as something to put most of your weight on. But starting tomorrow, I want you to try to put some weight on your leg for about a quarter of the day. Then gradually increase the amount of time. Just follow me into the physical therapy room and we will start," Dr. Ackles said.

Finally after an hour and fifty-five minutes, Clark could put a little weight on his leg without falling over. After he had walked a little bit five times, Martha and Jonathan took him home.

The next day getting ready for school was different because he had two shoes and didn't have to worry about the big cast. He just had a small ace bandage around his ankle, which was where the break had been the worst. Lana, Pete, and Chloe all ran up to him once he got to school and they saw him without his cast.

"Man, I thought once the cast was off, it would be bye-bye crutches," said Pete.

"Yeah, it would be if I could put some weight on it without falling over," Clark said as he demonstrated what happened when he tried to put weight on his leg.

"Clark, you are still recovering so please don't do that," said Lana.

"Yeah, you don't want to get injured again," said Chloe.

One month later

Clark was at his last physical therapy appointment. He could finally walk around the room normally without a lot of pain or his crutches. He finally walked out of the hospital without using his crutches as support.

Once he got home, he called Eric to tell him that his injuries were one hundred percent healed and wanted to know where they would meet.

"Hey Eric, What's up? It's Clark. Just got back from the doctor's and my injuries are one hundred percent better and where do you want to meet up to switch?" said Clark.

"Umm, how about your place or the corn field? Glad to hear that you are better. I am sorry that this even happened to you. So meet at your house," Eric said as he ran into Clark's barn, "Hey Clark. So we need to get an electric current. Back to the dam?"

"Yeah. Let's go," said Clark.

They got to the dam and went to the circuit breaker. Eric asked Clark to get the meteor rock out of his bag and hold it and a wire and Eric would hold the other one. They put the wires together and were thrown back against the back wall. A couple minutes later, Clark woke up with a sick feeling in his stomach. This was a familiar feeling that meant only one thing. He had gotten his abilities back. He quickly got the meteor rock away from him and went over to see if Eric was okay. When Clark realized that Eric was okay, Clark helped Eric up and walked home with Eric.

"Oh my god, Clark. What happened? Why did you do something that dangerous the first day that you are able to walk? You don't have your abilities anymore, you can get injured," said Martha.

"Mom. I am fine. Watch," Clark said as he went into hyper mode and lifted the tractor over his head. He grabbed the meteor rock out of the barn and showed his mom his hand.

"Mom. My abilities are back. I am fine, as is Eric," said Clark.

"Oh Clark. I am so happy your abilities are back. We will never have to go through anything like this ever again," said Martha.


End file.
